The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Argypifri.’
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The new cultivar ‘Agrypifri’ is a new, horizontal growing Argyranthemums with early freely flowering habit with special flower forms.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open-pollination conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in 2002 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number ‘D0269-1,’ not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Argyranthemum frutescens as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar ‘Argypifri’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in August 2003. Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since August 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.